The 100 Baby Challenge by Buzzfeed
by GoldenRose29
Summary: Follow the life of Chelsea, a sim trying to complete the 100 baby challenge. She'll face rejection, exhaustion, and failure as she attempts to have 100 children but along the way she'll gain a family like no other. Based off of the In Control With Kelsey series by buzzfeed. *I am in no way affiliated or being sponsored by buzzfeed*


**This story reveals the thoughts of the sim Chelsea from in control with Kelsey, the buzzfeed YouTube show. feel free to leave a review and share with others, as I'm going to be fleshing out the characters a bit more. enjoy! (Also, I currently have no computer so I'm writing on my tablet. Please forgive any weird errors)**

* * *

I clicked save on her computer, finishing my first book. It was a children's book, 'Tigers Don't Take Naps,' based on an adventure I'd once had at a zoo involving a loose lock and my very angry parents afterward.

My tired eyes flicked to the clock at the bottom of her screen; 9am. I'd gotten up super early to finish this and now was really regretting it.

An alert popped up on my screen.

"100 Baby Challenge Starts Today! Good Luck!"

I smiled hugely. Yes, one hundred children seemed insane. But it was a great honor for female Sims. My mother had completed it; I'd been baby 98, much too young to remember my mother going to clubs to get pregnant. All I had known was Mom married to her last lover, relatives all over town, and a huge family tree. But now I wanted to continue the family tradition. I'd registered on the government website, moved to a whole new state, not infested with my family, and now I finally began, even though I'd never had a boyfriend.

Where does one meet a man? I left my house and strolled down through my new neighborhood. In the distance I spotted a figure. Was it a man?!

No, just a woman in a pantsuit.

"Hi!" I rushed up. " I'm Chelsea. New in town. "

"Nancy. Nancy Landgrab," the woman replied, shaking my hand. British accent; nice. "If you play any sport, our neighborhood has many teams. I'm on the baseball team. We're quite smashing."

" Thanks, but I'm not really into sports. I always get sunburnt if I stay out too long. "

"Well, still consider it. Ta-ta." Nancy started to leave .

"Wait!" I called out. " Are there any good clubs around here? "

"Of course. Let me show you."

* * *

The Orchid A Go Go was a typical club. I'd been to a few with my older sisters. Well, the ones I was close too. I strolled in and found few people. But there was only one guy, an older man standing on the dance floor. My nose wrinkled. But...could beggars really be choosers? I moved to start conversation but before I could, Nancy swooped in and started chatting. I was only slightly miffed. I really didn't want to sleep with an old guy.

But there was no one else here. I slumped at the bar and ordered a cocktail, one with low alcohol. I sorta disliked the taste.

As I sipped i realized the baI tender was pretty cute. Could he be the first?

"I'm Chelsea," I said as by way of introduction. I'd never hit on a bartender before. Was that a thing people did?

"Marcus." He had a tinge of an accent, as if he'd moved to America in his childhood.

Nancy sat down next to me and ordered a shot of bourbon; very classy.

"So how's your day been, Marcus?" I asked.

"Same as ever. Lots of cocktails, lots of mixing," he replied .

"Well they're really good," I assured him, taking a gulp of mine. " I know way too many clubs with bad bartenders but you certainly aren't one of them. "

"Thanks." His smile was wide. Would our child have a smile like that?

My hair swished as I looked around. One man was fine but I needed one for every kid. I felt very on the prowl, searching for man #2.

There! A talk guy with a goatee making his way over to the bar.

"I'm Chelsea," I greeted as he walked up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dominic." Suddenly he vanished and reappeared. I jumped. Did he have super powers? Rather than explain he ordered a drink.

For a while I talked to both Marcus and Dominic, telling stories of our work life. The whole room was listening; I'd never felt so popular!

Another guy came up and I glanced over my shoulder. An elder. No, I wasn't going there. Yet.

What I really needed was to get pregnant. Time to all up the flirting.

"Marcus, I'd like another drink." I attempted to sound sultry.

"Alright. What'll it be?"

" A sex on the beach. " I winked and puckered my lips. He laughed, blushes red, and nearly fumbled the drink he was pouring. Success!

"You ever been to beach? Bet you'd look great in a speedo."

" You'd look better in a bikini. "

This was working! I was just gonna flirt till he was ready to impregnate me!

"I do look pretty good. You want to see someday?"

" Maybe. " He smirked.

Yes, yes, yes!

"How about next weekend?"

" I, um, I'll be busy, " he murmured, looking away.

He rejected me! Abort, abort! This was going so well, ugh! Why did I inherit my father's awful linguistic skills?

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so embarrassed. I'm not normally like this," I insisted , trying to salvage this.

"That's cool."

So. Awkward.

" I'll see you later. " I left the bar quickly. God, I was an idiot!

The club had filled up a bit. I spotted Dominic, though he'd changed clothes. What was up with that?

I suddenly gasped. There was a celebrity in one corner, a famous movie star! I ran over.

"Hi! I love your movies!" Could he be # 3?

" why thank you. Do you come here often? "

We chatted for a bit but I realized he was no where as cute as Dominic.

You know what? Screw it. I was going to flirt with so many men for so long. I might as well not hold back.

"Marcus," I declared , returning to the bar. "Do you want to kiss me?"

He froze for moment before he sort of nodded. "Sure."

He walked around the bar and I approached him. We leaned...our lips touched.

It was, without a doubt, the best kids I'd ever had.

We looked at each other. Marcus's eyes for a lustful light and he pulled me to him. We kissed longer...deeper.

Once we pulled back I smiled seductively. "Do you want to spend the night?"

" can't think of anything better, " he said, traced my cheek and walked back to the bar.

It's baby time!

My phone buzzed and I looked; a notice from my bank. I only had $98 left! Had I been spending all my money at the bar? I glanced at Marcus and back at my phone. I guess it was understandable.

* * *

Marcus and I stood in the road outside of my house.

"So...," he drawled.

" if you want, my bed is inside. And open, " I said. He nodded. Follow me. "

We jogged into the house and into my room, me leading the way. As I stood over the bed, I realized this was my first time woo-hooing. But Marcus didn't need to know that.

After we finished we fell asleep next to each other. It was warm and peaceful. But I jumped awake, suddenly remembering. I needed to take a pregnancy test!

My phone on my nightstand started buzzing. A call from Marcus. I glanced at his sleeping form and concluded he must have rolled in his phone.

Now. Time for my test.

I went into the bathroom, did the stuff, and...a positive! I was pregnant. And now that I had what I needed, I no longer needed Marcus. Oh well. I hoped we could still be friends.

I returned to my room and saw he was awake.

How should I handle this? Tell him we should just be friends? That seemed too brutal. Maybe I'd just tell him my big news.

"Marcus, you'll never believe it!" I was so giddy to tell someone . My first baby!

"What?"

" I'm pregnant! "

"What? You're...I'm...we?"

"Are you excited?"

" Yeah, I just...didn't expect my night to go this way. "

"Oh." Okay, time for him to leave. Or maybe he could stay.

"I should really get going." He left my room.

Oh. I followed him out and watched him open my door.

"Thanks for hanging out with me. I'll see you later. " And with that he was gone.

Thanks for hanging? I realized I'd sort of used him but at least I'd been nice.

I walked over to my kitchen and bought some ingredients out of anger. My phone buzzed with another bank alert. Frick! I really needed to start spending less. Especially with the baby.

I rubbed my stomach and stopped cooking for a moment. I was going to have a child. A really sim who would love me as much as I loved it. I realized then that the fathers would be many and fleeting. They'd leave, either by their choice or me getting rid of them. But the children...the children would love me and fill up the holes their fathers left. They were all I needed.

I spent the rest of my morning writing. I barely had enough money to feed me and soon I'd be feeding many more. I should probably try publishing as many books as I could before the baby arrived.

My phone buzzed and I glanced at it. A text from Dominic!

"Hey, I heard you became friends with Marcus Flex! He's pretty cool!"

No, Dominic! I needed him to still think we could get together! I was really hoping he'd be #2!

"I guess. But I think we're going to be pretty casual friends. Nothing serious."

Yes, very good Chelsea.

Finally in the evening I finished my book and published it. Now I just needed royalties.

To congratulate myself I invited Dominic over. Also to prove I was still into him.

I told him I was pregnant and we spent he evening chatting and flirting; even snuggled for a bit. It was surprisingly nice, even if I did often lose my train of thought, too busy imaging a child with his nose and my eyes. But I figured I deserved some slack. After all, I was a girl in a mission.

* * *

The next day I started writing. But no royalties were coming in so I bought the cheapest thing for lunch: a salad. I really hope my meger good wouldn't suffer.

I was also starting to show! My belly bulged slightly and I could hardly stop myself from touching it. A baby! My first baby!

But even my joy couldn't surpass the weird feeling in my stomach. I tried using the toilet but that didn't help.

But then, as I washed my hands, I realized what it was. Morning sickness.

My stomach rolled and I hurled onto the floor. Ugh. I'd forgotten about this part. But now I felt a bit better. Thank goodness I wasn't squeamish about cleaning it up.

That afternoon as I continued writing I got an alert about incoming royalties; a whole $4. Great. That paid for my salad.

After hours of drowning in words, I got bored and called Dominic. He arrived promptly and as I went to answer the door, I felt something. A kick!

I flung open the door and squealed.

"It's kicking! The baby, it's kicking!"

" that's amazing, Chelsea! " Dominic exclaimed.

I grabbed his hands and put them in my stomach. "Feel!"

He grinned and I felt it kick again.

"That's amazing."

" I know, " I sighed. Wait. What was I doing? I had a mission. "Do you know any good romantic places around town?"

" there's some restaurants and parks , I suppose. "

"You know, I don't have anyone to check them out with.." I reached for his hand .

He pulled back. "I'm sure you'll find someone." He headed into the house.

what? What about me did he dislike?

He meandered over to my computer and started playing a game. I rolled my eyes and slumped onto my bed.

"Good game?" I asked.

" you know you have tetras? I loved that game as a kid! " he replied.

"I preferred matching. I had a killer memory."

No reply. Fine. I just needed to sleep with him once I had this kid.

"Say, do you want to try something?"

" Like? "

"A kiss?"

Nothing.

Then, "What was your favorite you as a kid?"

" my doll. She lived in the doll house with my sister's dolls. " Had he not heard me?

But then his game dinged as he finished a level and he turned around.

"Want to try that kiss again?"

Had he purposely ignored me in order to play his dumb game! What a child.

But I nodded and he stood up. I followed his lead and we leaned in. Our lips touched...and it was okay. He was certainly no Marcus. Maybe I was just upset about the video game thing. But I sucked it up; I needed a second dad, after all.

"Well. That was nice," he said with a bashful smile .

"Very nice," I agreed.

"I've got work soon so I should go."

" well I'll definitely be seeing you later, " I said coyly. We hugged and he left.

Dad #2 secure.

* * *

'Winterfest starts today!'

I glanced at my phone and smiled. I loved this holiday. Time to decorate!

But as I scrolled through the online store I realized I had no money, not even enough for a tree. I felt tears well up in my eyes, no doubt caused by my screwed up hormones. But even still. No tree? Nothing for winterfest? It seemed like a foreshadowing on all I'd miss out on during these next years.

But I'd be gaining so much more. Instead of a tree I'd have a child! A child who, unlike a dumb tree, would be mine forever! Cause parents are forever. The child could never get rid of me.

Still. It would've been nice to have just a small tree.

* * *

I was huge. My belly was now so swollen that I could hardly see my feet. And since I spent nearly my whole days inside, writing and taking care of my unborn child, I was still wearing shorts in winter. After all, I was raised down south. I hardly owned any pants.

My bank account was still low. There was a list pinned on my fridge full of things I needed for the baby. But I couldn't but it now.

I took a break from writing and logged into vims, a virtual life simulation game, one in which I had a family of aliens. It was a good way to relax.

Suddenly I heard a sharp cough to my left. I jumped and looked. Standing there was Father Christmas! How had he gotten in here?

"Happy Winterfest!" he boomed.

" Yeah, " I replied in a shaky voice.

He walked behind me and say on my bed. Wasn't it odd that he'd just visited me all alone and didn't even knock? Though I'd heard off this happening to other people, him randomly coming. Maybe this was normal in this neighborhood?

"How do you celebrate Winterfest?" he asked.

" My mother used to throw a block party and invite anyone who was related to us. It was a huge event, " I recalled.

Maybe Father Christmas could be the next dad? Or would that be weird for the kids?

Yeah. That'd be too weird.

"Have you gotten any gifts yet? I know your neighbors love giving them!"

" I'll go look, " I said. Honestly, it was kind of reliving to get away. He was a large and creepy presence to deal with.

Sitting inside was a package from Marcus entitled starter fruits. And it was worth...$35! Wow, I was glad we were still friends.

I walked back to my room and saw Father Christmas was still there.

"Here's a little something for you," he disband handed me a gift . Ooh, maybe I'd keep this one.

It was...a knife block?

"Happy winterfest!" he laughed.

" thanks. " I was totally selling that.

He meandered out of my room and I felt myself teeter with exhaustion. I collapsed into bed, praying Father Christmas would just leave. It was 11pm, for crying out loud!

* * *

"Ah!"

I woke up moaning in pain. Something felt wrong, really wrong. My mattress was wet, I was in pain...wait...

I was in labor!

I leaped out of bed (regretted it instantly) and headed out of my house. I needed to get to the hospital! I was having my first baby of the challenge!

* * *

Willow Creek hospital wasn't the best hospital but I was in labor and it was close. The receptionist pointed me down the hall to the baby room and I walked as fast as my contractions would allow. The machine was terrifying but I laid in it anyway.

"Now,just take a deep breath," the doctor instructed and started the machine. " you shouldn't feel a thing. "

"Ah," I gasped as something pulled at my stomach.

" sorry, " she apologized. "I'm still learning. I'm an intern."

An intern! No wonder this place had a bad rep! Was I going to die in child birth? I was only one baby into this challenge!

I felt one arm of the machine doing something. It pulled back out and I chocked back a scream. Was it holding my heart?! The other arm then spontaneously started shooting some liquid that splashed into my face.

"Sorry," the intern said and st suck my heart back in.

Oh when would this end?

But then the arm on my right pulled out and dropped a squealing baby in the bassinet. The intern walked over.

"It's a girl!"

A girl. I had a daughter! Tears filled my eyes as I grinned.

"What would you like to name her?"

Oh. I hadn't thought of that.

"Popular names right now are Keisha, Tracy, Antoinette, Olive -"

" Olive. Her name is Olive. "

"I'll just process the papers them and you can go."

I grinned and slid out of the machine. Olive laid in her bassinet, not making a sound, gazing up at me. I picked her up and held her against my chest.

"Hello baby girl. I love you so much," I whispered. 1 down , 99 more to go.

* * *

As soon as I got home and Olive down for a nap, I called Dominic. I needed to get pregnant ASAP.

He got here quickly, more quicker than I'd guessed.

"Hey," I said as I opened the door, still in my hospital gown.

"Hey."

" I'm a straightforward kinda girl, so...do you want to go to my bed? " Beating around the bush took too long anyway.

"Defiantly."

We wasted no time. Clothes were off in a matter of minutes. He was rather loud and I hopped he wouldn't wake Olive. He also took longer than Marcus which annoyed me. I just wanted to take my pregnancy test!

Finally, he let me get up. I nearly ran to the bathroom and...positive! I was pregnant again!

I guess now I needed to meet a new man. Huh.

I headed back to my room. "I'm pregnant!"

" Gah! " he cried out. "I mean, great! Super!"

I watched him pull in his cardigan and suddenly noticed something on his left hand. A ring.

"Are you...do you have a wife?" Did I just sleep with a married man?

"Yeah."

Oh. No. What had I just done?

"I'm going to, uh, get going," I stuttered, only thinking crap, crap, crap.

" Okay. Later, " Dominic said and left.

I went to my bathroom and looked myself in the mirror, looked into the eyes of a home-wrecker. What had I just done? I felt low, dirty, and just awful. His poor wife. Would he even tell her?

But I hadn't known. And I wasn't going to do it again, obviously. This was a blip. From now on, I'd check if my lovers had wives first.

* * *

I needed to find my next father. I walked around my neighborhood a bit but no one was out. Looks like I'd have to go somewhere.

The gym was close. I checked my friends list to see if anyone wanted to come and saw Father Christmas was available. Hm. This could be fun.

The first guy I saw was the celebrity I'd met earlier. I walked up.

"Hey!" I called.

He waved in reply.

" that's a really nice suit, " I commented. "Really shows off your arms."

" thank you. Most people neglect to notice that detail. "

My phone buzzed. Ooh, we were officially friends!

"The new highlights are nice as well." Complimenting seemed to work for him.

suddenly a photographer shower up and began taking pictures. I meandered iff, looking for other men. And boy was there a lot. It was a gym, I suppose. I noticed my friend Nancy had passed out in the boxing ring. I laughed but didn't help her. I was in a mission after all.

One guy in a sweater stood out to me. He looked like a Disney prince.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hello. Enjoying the gym?" he asked. He seemed very posh.

" Very much. I love the dance classes. And you? "

"Running. I'm very fast."

"I'll bet. See you around?" Playing hard to get. Plus I was tired.

" Certainly. "

And with that, I left, leaving Father Christmas to work on his weight lifting.

* * *

Olive was such an easy baby and she brought so much life to the house. I loved seeing her smile and hearing her laugh...and soon I'd have so many kids! Oh, I was so excited! I loved kids!

* * *

In the evening I called the guy I'd met at the gym, J Huntington III (Very posh).

"Would you like some dinner?" I asked when He arrived. " I'm having bacon and eggs. "

"Sounds delicious."

I fried some up really fast. Sadly, I had no table so we stood and ate.

"I love your sweater," I told him as i put the plates back .

"It's imported from Austria. Only the finest wool."

" how nice. " How boring.

Suddenly I heard Olive start to fuss. I walked over and looked down. She'd accidentally dropped her nook, the poor girl. I stuck it back in her mouth and tickled her chin.

"All better, my sweet girl," I cooed.

Alright, Olive was good. Time to get back on it.

"Do you like kids?" I asked J as I walked over to the living room with him.

" I suppose, " he drawled.

"Are you single?"

" Yes. My last relationship ended quite terribly. "

"Sorry to hear that."

We talked a bit longer before he drifted to play a game on my computer. Maybe guys just kept coming because of that.

My phone buzzed. Hm, Dominic had invited me to a party. But I had a baby. And I was only allowed one child per guy. Oh well.

"I should get going, it's rather late," I said as he stood up.

" let me walk you out. " I pulled in my coat and we walked outside to the street.

"You look very pretty in the moonlight," J told me. I blushed . "May I miss yoy, Chelsea?"

I nodded and we leaned in. His lips were soft and it was such a sweet and innocent kiss, one I hadn't had in a while.

"You could...come back inside," I whispered.

"I'd love to."

I really hope woo-hooing while pregnant didn't hurt my unborn child.

Afterwards we sat in the living room talking. I confessed that I was doing the 100 baby challenge.

"That's great. The world really does need repopulating. And if you ever need help ..."

" I'll be sure to call you. "

What a life I had.


End file.
